


Reencuentro

by GirlJ2 (IANADA)



Series: almas [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Fluffy, Gen, IANADA, M/M, Rebirth, Se puede leer como Original
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/GirlJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, tan breve que no vale la pena resumirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom.<br/>He escogido a estos actores para "interpretar" a mis personajes, pero se trata de una historia original con worldbuilding propio. </p><p>No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- No pretendo saber nada de la vida o la personalidad de estos actores. Solo les pongo sus rostros a mis personajes. Y escribo sin ningún animo de lucro.
> 
> Implicación de vidas pasadas y reencarnación. (Este relato formará parte de una historia más amplia sobre Vampiros y Vikingos, pero ignoro cuando podré finalizarla.) 
> 
> Uso siempre la cursiva para diferenciar los pensamientos de los personajes de sus palabras en voz alta. Si además añado la negrita se trata de las palabras de otros siendo recordadas (o escuchadas).

 

 **Reencuentro.**  

 

 

                                           El aroma le perseguía desde que había entrado en aquella casa, una fragancia irresistible que se colaba insidiosa por los poros de su piel apoderándose de su conciencia, obnubilándola con fuertes oleadas de deseo, punzantes e intensas….  
  
Los labios del hombre se movían parloteando sin cesar, quizá llevaba horas haciéndolo, y Jensen asentía ante sus palabras intentando seguirle la corriente aunque en realidad era incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera aquel olor, tan intenso y embriagador que alteraba sus sentidos produciéndole una necesidad casi sexual….  
  
La necesitaba, necesitaba probar la sangre de la que emanaba un perfume tan delicioso…  
  
Podía casi sentir la esencia de aquel aroma, la inocencia, la dulzura….le enloquecía…  
  
  
Apenas podía asentir sin sentir un tirón de pura ansia y empezó a temer que acabaría abalanzándose sobre el director del hotel si continuaba obligado a escuchar su vacía cháchara.

Despachó al hombre asegurándole que se encontraba muy cansado y necesitaba reposar después del largo viaje,  y le agradeció amablemente su interés mientras se contenía para no empujarle fuera de la habitación.  
  
Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado tras la marcha del hombre, y aun así, tan alterado que la madera restalló tambaleándose dentro del marco.  
  
  
Una vez solo, Jensen abrió una maleta herméticamente cerrada en la que transportaba el líquido vital, y vació en una copa la sangre que necesitaba para calmarse, pero ésta no fue suficiente.

Nada parecía servir ya, la excitación continuaba aumentando, y el anhelo se había hecho casi insoportable.  
  
Estiró sus manos y miro arredrado como temblaban, ¡necesitaba tanto probarla!, ¡solo un poco! ¡apenas unas gotas! se susurró con poco convencimiento.

Se sentó en el sofá de la habitación intentando calmarse, pero todo temblaba a su alrededor, o eso le parecía. El perfume parecía haberse intensificado en el interior de la habitación, invadiendo sus sentidos, una fragancia que alteraba algo dentro de sí mismo, algo dormido…  
  
Jensen saltó a la ventana con una velocidad sobrenatural, había encontrado el origen de aquel aroma enloquecedor, llegaba hasta él a través de aquella ventana, filtrándose desde el cuarto vecino…  
  
  
Aguzó su oído y escuchó risas, la voz grave de un hombre, sondeó la fragancia que exhalaba su cuerpo pero éste no era el origen de su tentación. Otra voz, un tono más baja, una mujer, pero tampoco era ella, luego risas de niños, niños…uno de ellos, _ahh_ …  
  
Jensen le encontró entonces, y sondeó el cuerpo del pequeño, apenas ocho o nueve años, no más,  y aquel perfume...era casi demasiado para sus sentidos.

Tuvo que sujetarse al balcón para no saltar y tomar aquella vida ante los ojos de su familia, sabía que podía hacer algo así, _podía_ , pero no soportaría ser, de nuevo, esa clase de criatura, el monstruo de una pesadilla, capaz de arrebatar la vida de un niño ante los ojos aterrados de sus padres…  
  
  
Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, él había hecho cosas así, hace mucho tiempo, había sido esa clase de monstruo, y muchos niños habían muerto desangrados en sus brazos ante los ojos de padres y parientes que les amaban, pero ya no , _**ya no** nunca más, nunca.._

Se prometió silencioso, como un rezo, y en cierta medida eso es lo que era….  
  
  
El niño hablaba ahora, algo sobre su hermano, una pelea entre hermanos, algo anodino, Jensen escuchó el sonido de su voz, y se tambaleó, aquella sangre, _la necesitaba tanto…_  
  
La fuerza con la que necesitaba tomarle, vaciarle hasta que su esencia muriera en sus labios, le hizo oscilar y casi resbalar hacia el exterior del edificio. Al mirar hacia abajo observó aturdido que había doblado el hierro de la balaustrada, retorciéndolo de un modo que le costaría justificar ante el propietario.  
  
Se sintió confuso, no entendía, después de tanto tiempo, cómo había pasado aquello, cómo había perdido el control de ese modo… no recordaba un anhelo similar en siglos…al menos no por una sangre humana…..  
  
**_"Nunca dejes que el hambre se apodere de ti y sea tu guía, si solo eres tu hambre eres menos que un animal, una bestia capaz de devorar y matar, si no quieres ser un monstruo tendrás que luchar cada segundo contra esa hambre, controlarla. Convertirla en tu esclava, no ser su sirviente"_**  
  
El eco de su voz le hizo sonreír  con una suavidad que casi había olvidado. _Sus ojos verde jade brillando en la oscuridad, su sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla…._  
  
  
Jadeó, eso es lo que era, lo que había decidido ser, no un monstruo, nunca un monstruo, _nunca más_ …  
  
Miró hacia las tinieblas de aquella noche sin luna, una lejana farola apenas lograba iluminar la calle, ningún mortal se movía allí abajo y Jensen saltó al suelo desde su terraza, en un cuarto piso. 

Aquel salto habría delatado su naturaleza no humana ante unos ojos indiscretos pero sabía que no había nadie mirando.

Cuando alcanzó el suelo olfateó a su alrededor, varios humanos se hallaban próximos a su posición, la mayoría a pocas millas en un pequeña plaza donde enamorados y borrachos compartían el espacio y la intimidad, pero uno de los borrachos se hallaba aún más cerca y avanzó en su dirección…  
  
Ningún mortal podía verle a la velocidad en la que se movía ahora, pero eso ya no era una certeza absoluta como antaño, hacia mucho que los mundos humanos se habían cubierto de cámaras y otros artilugios que convertían su vida en algo más complicado de lo que lo había sido en los últimos siglos.  
  
Siempre obligado a controlar su fuerza, su velocidad, incluso su apariencia. Por suerte alimentarse de la sangre de jóvenes le devolvía su aspecto juvenil, mientras que la sangre de ancianos conseguía el efecto contrario. Pequeños trucos que facilitaban su camuflaje entre los hombres.

E incluso en ello padecía la época moderna, la sangre congelada se había convertido en su principal fuente de alimento, pero no siempre se hallaba bien etiquetada y en unos días podía llegar a aparentar diez años menos, o más, sufriendo engorrosas situaciones en las que se veía obligado a usar su poder de persuasión, algo que detestaba hacer.

Encontró al borracho tambaleándose contra un portal y se detuvo a observarle, éste aún no podía verle y se permitió disfrutar de ello unos minutos.

Sonrió en la oscuridad, aunque nadie podía ver su sonrisa. De su bien moldeada boca sobresalían unos afilados colmillos pero sabía que, incluso si hubiera sido observado, no surgirían los gritos y el miedo de antaño.

Aquel siglo tenía sus ventajas, la principal era que nadie creía ya en ellos, nadie les perseguía excepto algún loco del que todos se burlaban, e incluso si fuera descubierto bebiendo la sangre de un humano,  pensarían en una enfermedad mental o en una broma macabra, nunca en la verdad.  
  
  
Jensen saltó disfrutando al hacerlo. Aunque detestaba aquel aspecto de sí mismo, cada caza seguía produciéndole una excitación profunda, un sentimiento de euforia que saturaba su carne de energía y vitalidad. En cada ocasión le costaba contener las ganas de reír en voz alta, a carcajadas, sintiéndose profundamente vivo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo muerto.

El humano apenas vislumbró una sombra y después un peso contra su cuerpo, enseguida una punción aguda en el cuello y el miedo incipiente se convirtió en otra cosa.

Jensen actuó con eficacia y rapidez, desgarrándo ansioso la carne blanda del cuello, el sabor de la sangre invadió sus papilas haciéndole suspirar de gozo, sentía la excitación sexual del hombre al que estaba desangrando al tiempo que la suya propia, ninguna sangre “enlatada” podía sustituir aquel aspecto de su modo de alimentarse.  
  
  
Era un efecto secundario de su mordedura del que disfrutaba sin remordimientos. Como muchos insectos, su saliva producía una toxina que, además de cicatrizar la herida que producían sus dientes al desgarrar la carne,  adormecía a la victima sumergiéndola en un éxtasis sexual comparable al que sentía el propio Jensen.  
  
  
Cuando llegó al límite que podía sin dejarle anémico, o algo peor, se detuvo y lamió la herida para acelerar la curación.

Contempló el cuerpo del hombre cayendo al suelo, arrastrado por un sueño profundo. Al día siguiente lo recordaría todo como un extraño sueño. Le gustaban los borrachos por ello, eran más fáciles de manejar, y Jensen no quería que nadie le recordara después de haberle usado para saciarse.  
  
  
Sin embargo aquella noche aun no se sentía saciado, sino todo lo contrario, el hambre le aturdía aun. El aroma del niño continuaba impregnandolo todo, como si se hubiera adherido a su propia piel.

Necesitó alimentarse tres veces más antes de atreverse a regresar a su cuarto, y a pesar de hallarse atiborrado, el olor del niño le persiguió durante toda la noche despertando su apetito de forma intermitente.  
  
Tuvo que contener varias veces el impulso de atravesar la pared y tomar al niño. Y la imagen de sí mismo con los colmillos extendidos, robando su futuro ante la mirada de su familia, era una encarnación de sus peores pesadillas.  
  
  
Ya no era aquel ser, no lo había sido desde el año 793, y no volvería a serlo, ni siquiera un perfume tan delicioso y tentador como aquel le haría abandonar su promesa, jamás volvería a tomar otra vida…

Necesitó repetírselo varias veces a lo largo de la interminable noche.

 

 

  
   
                                                                          Con el nuevo amanecer su agonía no disminuyó. Usó gran parte de la mañana buscando información sobre la familia del niño. Mientras lo hacía se tranquilizaba a sí mismo asegurándose que necesitaba saber más sobre ellos para evitarles en el futuro.

A los pocos minutos de abandonar el cuarto ya había conseguido una gran cantidad de datos, en la mayoría de casos el dinero que poseía hacía innecesaria cualquier otra coacción. El apellido le facilitó todo lo demás.

Los Padalecki eran una familia tan convencional que jamás habrían llamado su atención en otras circunstancias, la madre era profesora y se hallaban en la ciudad de paso, en un congreso de pedagogía, el padre era médico, tres hijos y el que le estaba volviendo loco era el mediano.

Una vida casi nueva, que ponía en peligro todo su autocontrol, que convertía su hambre en una compulsión difícil de tolerar.  
   
Jared se llamaba, cuando escuchó su nombre y le vio al fin, su corazón se detuvo… _no podía ser, no era posible, era solo una coincidencia_ …  
  
  
Pero aquellos ojos, ojos que alteraban su color según fueran iluminados, aquella sonrisa enorme, tan llena de gozo y la deliciosa fragancia que contenía ecos de otra mucho más familiar...

Aromas similares, pero éste era más puro, inocente, incorrupto...como si hubiera sido expurgado de toda oscuridad...  
   
   
_…Jared…_  
  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos intentando controlarse pero solo consiguió que el aroma le alcanzáse más profundamente, se mordió los labios hasta que su propia sangre se derramó suave por ellos. Degustó despacio el acre sabor mientras miraba al niño que jugaba a pocos metros de él…  
  
  
Les había seguido hasta un parque cercano al hotel. La madre hablaba con otra mujer mientras vigilaba a la niña, aun muy pequeña para dejarla sola, y los niños jugaban próximos a ambas mujeres, y sin embargo ninguna de ellas le miraba.

El cuerpo de Jensen llevaba varios minutos emanando un perfume que le convertía en familiar y seguro ante los ojos humanos, eliminaba toda aprensión y reducía sus presas a criaturas indefensas y pacíficas. Atributos de depredador que intentaba no utilizar pero éste había funcionado como un reflejo en cuanto se acercó a los niños.

Otras mujeres se hallaban presentes en el lugar vigilando a sus propios hijos, pero ninguna de ellas sentía mayor aprensión por su presencia allí, a pesar de hallarse a pocos metros de los niños mirando con fijeza al pequeño Jared.  
   
No pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo por ello, si alguno de los humanos presentes pudiera resistir el efecto de su fragancia, pensaría que era un pervertido con oscuras intenciones, y en realidad era algo mucho peor ya que lo que deseaba de aquel niño era su propia vida.  
  
Sintió asco de sí mismo y cerró los ojos recordando….cuando era mortal, cuando las heridas aun dolían, cuando cada mañana no tenia que ocultarse porque el sol le debilitaba y hacia sus facultades casi inocuas, casi, porque ya era muy viejo, tanto que los últimos siglos empezaba a no haber mucha diferencia ya entre sus días y sus noches.  
  
La voz de su madre, muerta hacia ya tanto que los hombres casi no recordaban su pueblo, le llegó suave a los oídos como una vieja oración.  
  
  
_" **Eres bueno, Jensen, siempre lo has sido, y serás un buen líder para tu pueblo…"**_  
  
  
Pero ella se había equivocado, no había sido bueno, y, cuando aquel ser le atacó saliendo entre las sombras y transformándolo en algo diferente, dejó de ser un buen líder para su pueblo.

Se había convertido en un jefe sanguinario, había dirigido a los suyos a costas extrañas donde convirtieron la tortura y la matanza en un arte, donde él se había convertido en una leyenda tan oscura que la mención de su nombre paralizaba de miedo el corazón de los más fuertes...  
  
..un monstruo que tomaba vidas en una vorágine de sangre y lujuria que casi había llegado a ahogarle, casi, hasta que le había encontrado.

El hombre que le había enseñado a no dejarse arrastrar por su sed, el hombre que le había enseñado a ser otra clase de criatura, Jensen se estremeció al recordarle, _Jared…._  
   
 Aún podía recordar la primera vez que le había visto con la nitidez de los recuerdos más próximos.

Se había alzado ante él y sus huestes sin miedo,  dirigiendo la defensa de aquella aldea que solo era una más en la que Jensen saciaba su hambre, empujando a sus hombres a la barbarie, alimentándose de las víctimas, convertido en un dios para ellos ahora, en su dios de la muerte, invulnerable y todopoderoso…

Pero había surgido aquel hombre, tan magníficio en su desafío, en su falta de miedo, que le había mirado con curiosidad, demasiado acostumbrado ya al terror que provocaba. Entonces su olor le había alcanzado, haciéndole tambalearse por la sorpresa, y dudar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mareado por la intensidad en que su aroma le invadía, había sentido _algo_ allí, _algo distinto..._  
  
  
En cuanto el hombre le había sonreído lo había entendido, _“era un ser como él” ,_ una criatura, porque entonces Jensen no conocía la palabra vampiro, solo sabía que le habían dado poder, mucho poder a cambio de la sangre, y del éxtasis en la que ésta le sumergía.  
  
  
_Jared, desafiándole, tantas veces, entonces y después, mucho después de aquel día…_  
  
Recordó con una sonrisa triste como le había odiado al principio, porque era más fuerte que él, mucho más viejo, y mucho más sabio, ¡Cuánto le había detestado! ¡Con qué saña había intentado destruirle!, incluso cuando el deseo por él se había convertido en algo insoportable, incluso cuando se había convertido en lo único que podía ver, oler y anhelar…  
  
  
-¿Eres un ángel?- la voz del niño le sobresaltó y su cuerpo tembló aturdido….un leve aleteo en su memoria….le miró, aquellos ojos eran tan similares a los de _**su**_ Jared...  
   
   
El niño le miraba con fijeza y Jensen recordó el modo en que le había desafiado en el pasado…. _no él, no é **ste** Jared_ …  
  
  
Pensar en él, en su ausencia, que después de más de seiscientos años seguía doliendo como el primer día, hizo que mirase al niño con toda la tristeza de los siglos en que le había añorado, sus labios, su sonrisa enorme, sus continuas pullas, _Jared…._  
  
  
Sintió las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo, habían sido contenidas demasiado tiempo y el niño lo miró con asombro…y pena…notó su tristeza con sorpresa, la suavidad de su expresión y como alzó una mano hacia él.  
  
  
Jensen se inclinó ante la demanda silenciosa del niño, y se quedó estático al notar como la pequeña mano enjuagaba sus lágrimas con suavidad.  
  
  
La ternura de su gesto le desarmó.  
  
  
-No estés triste, no volveré a ser malo con Jeff, te lo prometo, no estés triste, por favor- Jensen lo miró confuso, sin entender sus palabras.  
  
  
-¿Es por mi culpa, no? Mi madre dice que mi ángel llora cuando soy malo, pero no la creí, te prometo que no volveré a ser malo, no llores por mí, por favor….  
   
   
_**“no llores por mí, Jensen”** _  
  
Como un eco sus palabras le alcanzaron a través de los siglos, y asintió lloroso, asombrado de que después de tanto tiempo él siguiera siéndolo todo.  
  
  
-Está bien, no te preocupes- tranquilizó al niño mientras su aroma le alcanzaba con mayor fuerza haciéndole vacilar-Sé que no eres malo, pero ¿cómo has descubierto quién soy?- le pregunto intentando sonreír, intrigado por su creencia de que era un ángel, sabía que los mortales solían considerarle hermoso pero, aún así, un ángel era una idea algo desconcertante,  por muy activa que fuera la imaginación de aquél Jared, a los ojos de cualquier humano él solo parecía otro hombre, sin nada sobrenatural que le delatase.  
  
  
El niño lo miró con una sonrisa suave, como si no entendiera su pregunta pero quisiera complacerlo.  
  
  
-Te he visto, en mis sueños, mi madre dice que nuestro Ángel de la guarda nos protege en los sueños, y tú siempre estás en ellos- Jensen escuchó con sorpresa y algo de temor sus palabras- te he visto, volando, en lo alto de los arboles, como un ángel, -Jensen se quedó sin aliento ante eso… _no podía ser_ \- he visto como me vigilabas, como me protegías, aunque yo era mayor, pero tú siempre estabas allí, a mi lado, protegiéndome.  
  
  
Jensen asintió al fin rindiéndose a la evidencia.  
  
  
-Sí, _siempre_ , a tu lado, siempre protegiéndote- murmuró, recordando, mirándole de nuevo, aquellos ojos tan llenos de inocencia, su mirada limpia y dulce, su risa…. _Jared… ¿era posible?._  
  
  
Jared sonrió como si aquello fuera lo natural y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla suavemente.  
  
  
-Gracias, te prometo que seré bueno y no volveré a hacerte llorar- le aseguró mientras Jensen asentía y miraba como se alejaba, su esencia invadiendo sus sentidos con tal fuerza que tuvo que sujetarse a la tierra para no caer a ésta bruscamente….

 

 

  
  
  
                                    Tardó horas en dejar de sentir el calor de sus pequeños labios en su mejilla, el gesto de afecto le había tomado por total sorpresa, y continuaba desconcertado sin lograr identificar el sentimiento que había despertado en su pecho.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos guardando la imagen de Jared en su retina, del niño que reía feliz, _¿podía ser…?_ Hacia tanto de aquello, con los siglos había olvidado las creencias de su pueblo, ¿era posible que aquel niño fuera su amante encarnado?,¿Que pudiera recuperarle?…  
  
  
Intentó ser razonable, pero el hecho de ser lo que era evidenciaba que el mundo no era aquel lugar de certezas prosaicas que muchos humanos creían, el dolor le atenazó al pensar en ello, aquel aroma tan dulce de pronto se convirtió en una promesa y mientras le miraba jugar con su hermano recordó al hombre que llevaba su nombre, al guerrero vikingo que le había enseñado a no ser un monstruo, y mucho más, que le había mostrado que el amor no era algo reservado a las mujeres y los niños, que había transformado su vida de un modo más efectivo que la criatura que le había convertido en lo que era.  
  
  
Recordó su sonrisa socarrona, el modo constante en que se reía de él, y la añoranza se convirtió en algo casi físico, soprendiéndole con su intensidad y con la sensación del dolor, ya casi olvidada.  
  
  
**_"Jensen, mírame, no vas a perderme para siempre, volveré, te lo prometo, todas las almas regresan y la mía encontrará el camino hacia ti de nuevo, lo sé, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"_**  
  
Observó al niño, y su sonrisa se mezcló en sus recuerdos con otra que aun le dolía recordar, y entonces el niño hizo algo que le encogió el pecho, se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas batiendo sus palmas al mismo tiempo, y Jensen sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, aquel gesto _….oh, Jay…_  
  
  
Miró al niño y se prometió que iba a protegerle, cada minuto de su vida, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera, hasta que fuera adulto y pudiese descubrir si el alma del hombre que amaba le había encontrado a lo largo de los siglos, si su antiguo amante estaba allí dentro, en algún lugar.  
  
  
Y el niño le miró como si lo hubiera comprendido y le sonrió haciéndole un gesto con la mano, que Jensen le respondió sin pensar.  
   
   
**_“mi alma encontrará el camino hacia ti de nuevo, lo sé”_**  
  
Sonrió, y en su corazón algo cálido se encendió de nuevo, iluminando la oscuridad en la que había vivido desde que le había perdido, porque volvía a tener esperanza, aunque era consciente de que quizá se estaba aferrando a un imposible, incluso si había regresado, el adulto que surgiría de aquella joven carne podía acabar siendo completamente opuesto al que había sido antaño.

Observó al niño corriendo y riéndose y pensó, que en todo caso, aquel Jared tenía el potencial para convertirse en un adulto que iba a gustarle conocer.

El eco de sus risas traía memorias pasadas a su mente y se estremeció, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, la esperanza ya había germinado en él, y junto con la esperanza algo más, una alegría inmensa invadiéndole, la promesa de recuperar al hombre que le había cambiado, que había transformado a un monstruo en algo humano, algo capaz de sentir y amar.

 _"Pronto"_ Se prometió y le prometió sin dejar de mirar al niño que jugaba feliz y ajeno ya a su presencia.

  
   
FIN?

 


End file.
